The Guardian
by xtroberii
Summary: A story about the Guardian who knew he have to do something to save his Queen who suffers from loneliness. Inspired by this artwork www. pinterest. com /pin/307722587011239488/.


.

.

Author's note: I do not own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. But if it is possible, I am really hoping they would make a crossover!

.

.

Inspired by this fanart: www. pinterest pin/307722587011239488/

(just exclude the link address spaces)

.

.

This is my first JackxElsa fanfic, so do please enjoy !

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

It has been weeks now that he's been observing the girl from that particular room.

He flew from town to tree branches to travel and do whatever he may please to but as he do so, a large castle in the middle of a small town village caught his eyes. He dangled himself from window to window to gaze upon every maids, butlers and knights inside that castle.

Jack was bored with them and decided to go back. But with all the lit windows of that castle, there is one room which is dark and cold for his taste. He decided to be cautious for he deems something unexpected lies there.

But that one unlit room really caught his attention and aroused his curiosity.

He hid in one of the pine trees a little far away from that window. He used the branches for camouflage and he squint his eyes towards the dark room. At first, he was having a hard time to figure out what's inside and as his eyes adjusted to that darkness of the room, he saw the faint figure of a bed, a cabinet and a book shelf. There was nothing too much complicated for him to make out for the room has very little furniture in it.

He saw a solid black shadow in one corner of the room. This made him jump towards the balcony to see clearly what that was. He leaned himself on the wall for hiding and popped his head for better viewing.

He was mesmerized and astounded by what beauty was being held before him.

He was speechless.

A girl who looks like a little older than him, sitting in one corner made him froze in bewitchment. The girl had white silver hair like him and he was even surprised to see the girl have the same ability like him: create frost. Though she did nothing but be sad and stare into nothingness, the girl sparked Jack's interest the moment he laid his eyes upon her.

It has been weeks now that Jack's been observing her. He doesn't want to use stalker as it make him look less than her so he decided the proper word is "observe". But deep inside him he knew he was already less.

He actually is aware too that their clothes don't quite match. He looks like a beggar and she looks like..a snow queen.

Throughout those weeks, he had already known the girl's name is Elsa. He had acquired a lot of information through eavesdropping and by visiting the castle every midnight and the more he knows about Elsa; the more it was hard for him to divert his attention away from her. He knew of his own responsibilities and duties but he reasoned and justified to himself that he is still not needed.

But this day have been different than most for the castle is busy for some event that Jack knew so much: the coronation of Queen Elsa. He was thrilled himself and went inside the castle to get a glimpse of all the preparation. Being the Jack he is, he gave everyone a hard time as he construct and create some chaos with everybody's job.

Jack looked inside the window and remembered Elsa. He swayed his staff to open the kitchen window where he is and went out to sit on a tree branch, his favorite spot for sight-seeing, to see how Elsa is doing. He frowned for this time he knew something is bothering Elsa. He is seeing her saddest state now and she was shaking madly making Jack worry for her.

He was worried, he still doesn't know if she can see him. 'Does she believe at something like Jack Frost?' He wondered.

This time he resolved to himself to do something for her to help her. He slowly landed himself on the balcony's railing and comfortably sat on it. He smirked as he used his wooden staff to release a cold gust of wind toward Elsa's window door.

He heard her gasp as the door violently opened in front of her and he looked at his side while he forms a snowflake using his hand.

"Can you see me?" He asked coolly but there was no response.

He turned around to look at her and was dead hurt when Elsa walked towards the window to close it. Jack looked up on the big full moon that seemed to be watching them.

'You.. You know how sad she is! Please make her believe!'

He turned to look at Elsa but when she was about to close the window door completely, Jack rushed forward to stop it from closing by holding the window's frame. Elsa was shocked by what was happening. She can't close the window even when there's nothing blocking it.

But in a very delicate second, Elsa looked up at nothing as she felt something soft touched her lips. Slowly, like magic, something glittered in front of her. Someone tall and cold was leaning in front of her and now a manly figure can be clearly seen.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and was shocked as how Elsa's eyes are starting to widen like she was surprised. Is what he did make her see and believe him?

Elsa jolted back away from him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She demanded while she held her lips like it was the most treasured possession she have. What Jack did made her blush deeply making the culprit smirk a little. He had wanted to do that to her ever since.

Jack decided to enter her room and bowed down before her as he begun to introduce himself properly.

"Sorry for intruding my.. Queen Elsa, " He looked up at her. "I am Jack Frost, the Guardian."

"You create snow?" Elsa asked.

"Yes.. But it is just us alone that I know of."

So this is the encounter of the two frost maker and the start of their merrier days as friendship grew as time flies and they alone understood.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

inspired by this fanart: www. pinterest pin/307722587011239488/

(just dont include the spaces of the address link provided above)

.

.

Author's note: How was it dear readers? I want to hear from you so please feel free to leave some reviews/comments. It will surely make me happy!

Happy Jelsa everybody~!


End file.
